A Misunderstanding
by TheMadYuriWriter16
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple study session turns into something more. Konata x Kagami, slight Yutaka x Minami. Please no flames as this is my first story and I'm still learning.
1. Chapter 1

School has just ended saturday afternoon,and while everyone is excited for their day off Kagami could be seen sulking in her own self pity. "Stupid Konata always making my life more stressful than it needs to." Kagami said though could not be heard by her twin sister Tsukasa. "It's not so bad sis at least you got 97 on your test." sympathised the younger twin unknowing of why she was so down. On the way back to the Hiiragi household Kagami couldn't help but think over the bet her and the otaku exchanged days ago.

"Why would Konata ask me to help her study if I failed the test? I mean she wouldn't actually study, only copy off of my notes so why bother lying?" The tsundere wondered as she headed up to her room. Her parents tried to talk to her about the test but she hadn't noticed their existence and merely walked by. Once up in her room Kagami started packing up notes for the "study session" the bluenette wanted so bad, but then she got to thinking.

"Wait a minute, what if she didn't mean a study session,but a "study" session?" To this the tsundere blushed a deep crimson. Quickly disposing of the idea she started to pack the final pages in her bag, but the idea wouldn't leave. Thinking on the idea a little more Kagami realized that could be what she meant.

"Konata is always tries to feel up on me, plus she has those dating sims." The shrine maiden listed in her mind, her blush only growing darker and darker the more she listed. At long last Kagami came to her conclusion, Konata had feelings for her and used the test to bring her closer. The tsundere wasn't particularly mad, a little irritated yes, but mad no. Her parent always taught her and tsukasa that all people were equal no matter their sexuallity. It was more the fact that Konata did this without her permission, or even told anyone that she preferred women.

"She is so going to get it when I get to her house." Kagami said as she headed out the door to the Izumi household. Meanwhile, Tsukasa was curious as to why Kagami left without her. As Kagami headed towards Konata's house she couldn't help but think she had forgotten something. At least until Tsukasa ran up behind her, panting she asked "Why did you leave me behind sis, I thought we were going to Kona-chan's house together".

"Sorry Tsukasa, I guess I was so busy thinking I forgot you were coming along" Apologized the older twin. Though Tsukasa was a little irritated that her own twin forgot about her, she couldn't stay mad knowing how Kagami is. "It's okay sis, but we should probably head to her house before it gets dark. The elder twin agreed as they made their way towards the otaku's house. though Tsukasa didn't know the event that are going to transpire at her friends house, she couldn't help bad get a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Authors Notes

So how was my first chapter of my very first story? Now I know that it's kind of bland, I will take blame for that. Even though I'm not a huge fan of it, I want to hear what you have to say for it. I would love to hear your constructive criticism about my errors and all that, but please realize I will not tolerate flames. I want to know how to improve, now how much I suck because I already know that. Anyways thats all I have for now I'll be sure to update when I can, but it will be difficult because right now I'm using the school computer and not too many people would appreciate the fact I'm writing a story instead of making a t-shirt. So goodbye for now.

MadYuriWriter16


	2. Chapter 2

At the Izumi house Konata could be seen playing one of the many MMORPG's that she has an account for. Though she may look like she's focused, in truth the short girl was actually waiting for a certain tsundere. "Oh man, can't she get here any sooner"? Konata thought in her mind, senselessly clicking on her mouse and slaying the demon as a result. A quiet knock on her door startled the otaku from the silent atmosphere in her room. "Onee-chan, could I talk to you for a minute"? Spoke the tiny voice of Yutaka Kobayakawa.

"Yeah sure, just give me a second to log out". The bluenette replied, logging out of her game she opened the door to see the shorter cousin waiting for her. "Could we talk in my room, it's the only one with a lock"? The loli asked as she lead the slightly taller girl to her room. Konata, knowing her father nodded yes as she followed. Heading into the room, Yutaka went and locked the door to keep Sojiro out. She loved the man, but he could be a bit nosey when it came to the two loli's.

Konata waited patiently on her cousin's bed as Yutaka walked to the bed and sat down beside her. "So, what did you want to talk about"? Questioned the taller girl, wondering as to why she was brought here. The strawberry haired girl fidgeted for a few minutes before clearing her throat. "Well I was wondering if liking a girl is normal"? Spoke the young girl, starting out strong, but in the end her face gained a dark blush. Konata thought about the question for a moment before looking at the shorter girl, and seeing her look with hopeful eyes. To put it simply, her nose started bleeding.

"Ahh Onee-chan, your nose is bleeding"! Shouted the loli, absolutely terrified at seeing blood leaking from between the bluenette's fingers. "I'm fine Yu-chan, it's nothing I haven't faced before". Konata reassured the shaking girl. After getting her nose clogged and hands washed, she headed back to Yutaka's room to finish their talk. Though heading inside was a bad idea as she almost got another nosebleed from seeing the small girl look at her as she did before. Sitting next to the still shaking Yutaka, she placed a reassuring hand on her which stopped the girl from shaking.

"Well Yu-chan, I can't say that liking a girl is normal". The otaku started. "However, it isn't a bad thing either". She finished, looking at the shorter girl to see a huge smile on her face. "Really Onee-chan, so you're not mad at me"? Yutaka asked even though she knew the answer. The young girl quickly leaped into Konata's arms, and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. While in the embrace, Konata couldn't help but wonder why the strawberry haired girl would ask such a question.

Breaking the hug the older girl couldn't help but ask. "So what was your reasoning for asking me that Yu-chan"? Yutaka couldn't help but blush at the question. Konata, feeling as if she overstepped her boundaries was going to take it back, until the younger girl replied. "Well, me and Minami are going out and I just wanted to know if you approve of it". The otaku was to put it simply, speechless, never had she expected Yutaka to get a girlfriend before her.

"O-onee-chan, is there something wrong"? Yutaka asked, unknowing of what was to happen next. Konata leaped from the bed, and put the younger girl into a headlock. "How dare you betray me"! The bluenette shouted trying to sound angry, but her laughter betraying her. "I'm sorry Onee-chan, but Minami asked and I couldn't say no". The shorter loli retorted, laughing as well. A while later as they were too busy playing as they had when they were younger, they heard a knock on the door.

Authors Notes

Oh snap a cliff hanger of cheesy proportions. Yeah I was able to get this done today, though something like this probably won't happen again. Like I had said in the previous chapter, I will try to get future chapters out ASAP. Though until then, I will see you later.

TheMadYuriWriter16


	3. Chapter 3

For Kagami, the walk ended far too soon as she stood in front of the house occupied by none other than Konata Izumi. "Well, we should knock to see if she's at least home". Spoke the twin tailed girl, looking at her sister for confirmation. The younger twin nodded and knocked on the door. After a couple minutes of giggling coming from the other side, as well as a few screams of moc terror, Konata finally opened the door and let the twins in. "Oh man you should have been here earlier". The older girl laughed. "Yeah I wish we would have, you guys seemed to have had a lot of fun". Tsukasa replied, while Kagami nodded in agreement.

As the three seniors headed up towards the otaku's room, Konata started telling the twins about the talk her and Yutaka had completely oblivious to her cousin blushing behind them. "Do you really think Yutaka's okay with you telling us all this"? Kagami asked, noticing the loli tagging along with them. "It's fine Kagami sempai, I don't mind". The sophomore squeaked, clearly embarrassed at Konata's actions. Once they got inside, Tsukasa went back downstairs with Yutaka to make some snacks, and giving the tsundere a chance to confront the bluenette. "So Kagamin, did you bring your notes"? The older girl asked, pulling out her homework.

"No I didn't". Kagami replied looking at the loli with a small blush. The answer had shocked Konata so badly, that she dropped the paper in her hands. "You know I was serious about studying, but if you insist we can just play games for a couple hours". The stunned girl offered, hoping the shrine maiden was alright. Kagami however was stunned about what the loli had said. "Games, what kind of games". The twin tailed girl thought, her blush only growing darker. However in the smaller girls mind everything was figured out, and all she could do was blush as well.

"You know Kagamin, I didn't mean THAT kind of studying". Konata finally spoke up. Kagami looked at the ceiling for a couple of seconds to bring down her blush, then she looked at the bluenette. "So, you don't have feelings for me"? The younger girl replied. She had no idea where that came from, but she was sticking with it. Now it was Konata's turn to cool her blush down before replying. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you, but more the fact of not knowing if you had feelings for me". Konata admitted, only to regain her blush from before. Kagami only smiled before giving the loli a quick peck on her cheek.

"Well I'd be lying if I said you hadn't grown on me". The tsundere replied, only to hear some faint mumbling from the other side of the door. Kagami quickly opened the door to see Tsukasa and Yutaka on the other side. "Hi sis, you and Kona-chan do anything interesting". The airhead asked innocently. "We brought the snacks". The loli piped up, holding half a tray of assorted fruits and vegetables. "Well why don't you guys come in and we could play some games".Konata said, trying to lead the conversation in a better direction. Eventually the tsundere gave in and let the two eavesdroppers in, and finally Konata and Kagami played games, two lesbians under a roof.

Authors Notes

Who can guess the author reference? I bet only a few can, but it doesn't matter. The story is finally done and I can do requests. Just remember to read my bio to know my limitations and be sure to tell me how I did. Peace

MadYuriWriter16


End file.
